Two In The Bed
by Staraito
Summary: Hermione and Draco, one set of rooms, one set of rules, one life. A story of friendship, change,love and betrayal. Discontinued.
1. Learning

**Tile: **Two In The Bed  
**Author: **Starlight Blue and PriceyBlonde  
**Disclaimer: **We do not, in any way shape or form,ownHarry Potter.  
**Warnings: **Rated M for launage and lemons in later chapters.  
**Summary: **Hermione and Draco, one set of rooms, one set of rules, one life. A story of friendship, change,love and betrayal.  
**A/N: **PriceyBlone: Yo Ho Hello, and welcome to our first, joint fanfic. I want it to be made known that I am not really that keen on Hermione x Draco but Starlight wanted to do this pairing so here it is. I hope you enjoy your stay in our imaginary realm.  
Starlight Blue: And if you think Draco's too nice then, WE KNOW! We've already re-writen this once and nothing will make me write it out again. So please read our story and tell us what you think.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter One  
Learning**

"You are such a… such a… Pig Malfoy!" She screamed at him. She couldn't believe they had picked him to be head boy along side her head girl.

"And proud of it Granger." He said, a smirk-laying smack across his face. She felt the anger burning through her veins. How could he make her this angry in a matter of seconds?

"You have a gift for being a pig! Just like your father." She watched as she saw the look in his eye change from hate to pure anger. Before she knew it she was being pressed up against the carriage wall, his fists pressing painfully into her shoulders.

"I am nothing, NOTHING like my father!" Hermione turned her head away, not wanting to look into the burning spheres of pain anymore but Draco grabbed her chin and yanked it so she was facing him. "Do you hear me? Granger! Did you hear what I just said? I'm nothing like him!" The memories came flashing back to him. Just little clips of his past. He would never treat his son like his father had him. He let go of her, letting her body collapse against the wall as he stalked back to where they had been sitting. Draco's heart screamed with anger, angry that he was a Malfoy, angry that he had just lost control and angry that he was even born. A wave of cold, hard depression rolled over him. Was life always going to be like this? He could hear soft crying, as though it was miles and miles away, but he knew it was her, he knew it was that girl, Granger. He ignored it, wallowing in the pain that filled his soul. They stayed like that for what seemed an eternity for both, silent and far apart. Then it hit her, like she had been smacked in the stomach with a lead weight. They would have to share a room. She moaned and tears started to scew her sight. Malfoy turned, anger bubbling once more.

"Oh shut up your waterworks you puerile brat"

Hermione sobbed louder, this only helped to make him feel worse.

"What is wrong with you for crying out loud?"

She looked up to meet his ice-cold eyes, her face full of disdain

"We are going to have to share a room ferret boy! That is the matter with me!" He started, the fact drilling into his mind.

"Shit!" He yelled slamming his fist against the wall, which only made her weeps gain speed. "Shut the hell up Hermione!" She held it.

"Why did you call me Hermione?"

Her voice came from no where and slap it hit him, he'd called her by her first name. Holy mother of cow. _'How am I going to get out of this one?'_

"It shut you up, shock tactics and it's left a bad taste on my tongue… like mud, I wander why?" He turned and looked out of the window of their carriage.

SLAP! His cheek was smarting and there were tears in his eyes. _That bitch slapped me! _Draco was in shock, no girl had ever slapped him before, his mind was so jumbled nothing coherent would come from his mouth. The last thing he heard was the carriage door slamming and he was alone again.

Hermione threw open the carriage door and slammed it with all her might before storming off down the train looking for her friends. _That spineless bastard! He says he's not like his father, well he's a fine actor if he's not_. By the time she found Harry and Ron, who were sharing a compartment with Luna and Ginny, they were in Hogsmeade. But that didn't prevent the barrage of questions that hit her open walking into her friends company.

"Where have you been?"

"Who's Head Boy?"

"Did you know that Snorlax's have purple bellies?"

"Hermione have you been crying?" Every one shut up when Ginny popped her question. The brunette watched as all four occupants goggled her before she burst into tears again and stormed out of that compartment to. _So much for them letting me be. _She could hear their voices calling out behind her but she kept walking, not in the mood for a game of 'Lets Ask Hermione.' Soon enough she found her self walking along the platform. It was Her duty as Head girl to make sure all pupils got off the train safe and sound, and so she waited. Finally she watched the last few pupils disembark and she waited a bit, making sure she was not going to bump into her 'Other half'. After a while she walked over to where the last carriage stood and climbed in. Slowly it began to move off. That's when he called out.

"STOP!" And sure enough, it did. Her door swung open and he climbed in.

"I'm walking." She declared opening the other door slowly, waiting to see if he would stop her. He didn'tIt was pouring down as she walked her way up to the castle, nervously fingering her wand, jumping at noises. She couldn't wait to be sat in the great hall, watching the sorting. Although Hermione knew after the warmth of the feast and the joy of seeing old faces, she would have to meet with the headmaster and Malfoy. _God a room with him. Well at lest its not a bed. _So deeply wrapped in her thoughts and mutterings to herself, she did not hear the carriage trundle up behind her.

"It's raining." Said his voice, stirring her from her musings.

"No shit Sherlock."

"Wow, the mudblood fowl mouths." He snapped back. She whipped her head round to glare at him.

"You know sometimes, Malfoy. I wonder how you get your head so far up your ass."

"You know, Granger, I was going to allow you into the carriage but I've changed my mind now."

"Allow me? My god your more stuck up then I thought!" She watched as the carriage pulled off into the distance and she continued trudging up to the castle.

The feast passed as ever, with fantastic food, witty speeches and catching up. By the time Hermione had got there the sorting had just finished giving her a chance to slip in unnoticed. Or so she thought. Draco watched as the bushy haired Gryffindor pushed open the doors and quickly made way to a seat. Away from Harry, Ron and the others. _Why isn't she sitting with them and being all buddy, buddy? _He quickly snapped out of his thoughts when he realised who he was thinking about. _God damn Mudblood. _And he went back to his dinner, thinking about what he was going to do about the fact he was sharing a room with her. _Well at least its not a bed._

"You know why you're here, Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy?"

"To discuss our duties, sir" Hermione answered, being surveyed by the Headmaster over his half moon glasses, that were glinting in the soft light of his office, whilst Draco was studying his shoes, as if they were important.

"Yes, that is the reason. I though I should prepare you for a few things. Obviously you know of your academic duties, as you were both prefects, but as Head boy and girl you are in charge of the prefects and all the balls held through out this year. You will also share a dormitory, which I will escort you to now. The password is nuit de paix. There is a study area, kitchen, dinning area, small library, a large bathroom and a bedroom." Hermione heard the word bedroom not bedrooms but dismissed it as a mistake. Draco just kept his eyes on his shoes. "But first I would like something of you both"

Now it was Draco's turn to answer "What would that be sir?" He was suddenly looking more nervous than Hermione had ever seen him.

"I would like to ask you to be civil to each other, maybe even become friends. In your quarters you will have to get on, but please show a good united front to the pupils" Both Draco and Hermione understood that somehow this was not a request but a demand. Nether liked it.

_Harry's going to be so mad._

_Great. Friends with a Mudblood. _

"Come on then, let me show you to your rooms" Said Dumbledore jovially popping a sherbert lemon in his mouth as he stood.

The walk through the castle to their quarters didn't take long, it was in the top of the eastern tower, and the portrait that guarded their entrance happened to be of the four founders.

"Right then," Said Dumbledore turning to leave.

"Err sir…" Draco said his eyes looking at him hopeful. "Aren't you going to come in with us?" His sliver eyes flicking over to Hermione, wishing for support but she was admiring the painting a little to closely.

"No, no. I don't want to be a burden on your company." And with that he disappeared round the corner.

"What's wrong Malfoy?" Hermione surprised her-self with the coldness in her voice. "Scared that a little Gryffindor like me is going to hurt you?"

"Look Granger. We're going to be living together and I've been trying to be civilised to you all da-"

"You call pushing someone up against the wall till it hurts being civil?"

"You started it!"

"Whatever Malfoy. Nuit de paix." The portrait swung forward and Hermione stepped behind it. Draco felt a pang in his heart as she did so. _What the fck was that?_

"OH MY GOD." Draco quickly walked round the portrait and felt the same emotion hit him smack in the chest. She slowly walked forward and Draco made his way fully into the Gold and sliver room. He felt the portrait close behind him.

"Wow, this is… just its… wow!" There where no words to describe the beauty of the room. It was circular much like Dumbledore's own room but it had 6 doors all the way round. The two teens ran off in opposite directions, heading for doors and yanking them open, first one Draco opened lead to the kitchen. It was buttercup yellow, with a large fire on one wall, with shelves lining the rest, a large arguer and in the middle was a dining table just big enough for two people. It was okay. He turned and left it his eyes still dazzled by the bight yellow of the walls.

"Erg… I think I'm blind." He heard the slamming of a door as Hermione chose another room, and so he stumbled off to wards the next door. The bathroom is what he picked. The room was purely made from black and white marble, with the biggest bath he'd ever seen sunk into the middle of the room, around its edge there were four large statues holding flowing jars, they looked like Aphrodite, or Venus. In the corner there was a shower, big enough for at least four people, there was a toilet, large, deep basins. And all along one wall was mirrored. Looking up to the ceiling he noticed it was enchanted like the ceiling in the great hall. It was gorgeous. He left the room wondering what exactly that overly large bath was for and was about to call Hermione to ask her but she got there first.

"Oh no…no, no, no!" Her voice was wobbly and almost sounded about to crack.

"What?" He called back looking a round for her, spotting her and walking over.

"You know Dumbledore said _one _bedroom." Draco felt his heart stop as he peered over Hermione's shoulder into the room. "Its one bed…"

Both stood in silence, Hermione budging over a bit so they could both stare into the room, mouths dropped. There was a king size four poster bed, the quilts and sheets made out of blue satin, matching the colour scheme in the room. There was two huge French windows overlooking the grounds. The room was just beautiful, but both of them were too shocked to notice.

"Oh no, he didn't." Draco said shutting his eyes tight trying to make it go away.

"Yes, yes he did."

"I knew he wanted us to be close… but this… I can't sleep in the same bed as you!"

He stormed off to use that overly large bath. Once again his mind was in turmoil, he watched as water flowed from the statues jars gently filling the bath with hot water with the biggest silvery bubbles he'd ever seen. As he sunk down into the bubbles and closed his eyes, he felt the pains of the world. He had been trying to repress it all day, but with the pain in his soul and soothing feeling of the water the tears started to stream down his face, washing away all his hurt and anger. _God. Just my luck that is, sharing a bed with Granger? _He dived down under the water and resurfaced in the middle. _She is going to find out how weak I really am. All those times when I've done the most un_-_Malfoy-ish things. At least in my dorm I could hide it but now she going to know… oh good I have to stop that from happening. _Studdenly all the images flashed back. All the times he was forced into it, all the nightmares. He was nothing like his father. Nothing like him.All these thoughts passed through his mind in quick secession, not once did he think to lock the door, so that's how she opened it and saw him.

"OH MY FCKING GOD!" She screamed, her eyes stuck to a part of Malfoy she never would admit she wanted to see.

"GRANGER!"

She was stuck there, unable to move, all she could see was him, and all she could feel was her face getting rapidly more flushed.

"Granger! GET OUT" yelled Draco, whilst fiercely trying to cover himself over. _Is she looking at me? _Then she came to her senses. _Why does my day keep getting worse! _Hermione quickly scurried out of the room, breathing rapidly she slammed the door behind her. She slumped down against the door, still in shock of seeing Malfoy in the altogether. _Mental note to self: always remember to lock doors. _As her breathing began to regulate she put her head in her hands. _God he's gorgeous. _In the bathroom Draco was just beginning to calm down. _How could I have been so stupid to forget to shut and lock the door? Who am I Longbottom?_ He shook his head, unbelievable. _But lord she's looking hot, her summer must have been productive, I mean that main of hair she had, it just looks sleek, and merlin her figure's enough to melt even Uncle Severus._ Then he mentally slapped him self. _Stop it! _By the time Draco had gotten out of the bath and dried off Hermione had found a book and was lead on the sofa. There was a very awkward silence until she broke it with the question both of them had been dreading:

"What are we going to do about this bed?" it was barely a whisper but he heard it.

"I suppose there's only one thing we can do, share, though I loathe to" he sneered the last three words.

"Fine"

The rest of the evening past in frosty silence, until they got to bed, both lead there for hour's silent but awake. Until they drifted off, hands laying inches from the other's. The next morning when Draco awoke having dreamed nothing for the first time in years. He slid out of bed and shuddered. _Must shower._

Slowly she opened her eyes and it dawned on her, the memories flashed back as did the embarrassment, soon she was flushed. She pulled down the covers and stood up.

"Ah your awake." She jumped at this and turned to face the door.

"Malfoy! Rule number one of living with me, never make my jump." He smirked.

"Note to self: Make Granger jump to annoy her." Hermione raised an eyebrow at him.

"Urgh, I have to live with that for a year." He turned and walked away. "Oh, Malfoy. What's the time?" There was nothing for a moment.

"Oh bugger!" Hermione's jaw dropped.

"What time Malfoy?" She ran over to the door in her silk pyjamas and saw him standing there a smirk on his face.

"Calm down, Granger. Its 6:50, we have an hour." Hermione still looked shocked.

"Oh god, I still have to have a shower and get my bag ready and have breakfast."

"Whoa, hold the horses, your bag is all ready." She looked at him puzzled but decided not to ask.

"Oh right, um well I'm taking a shower." And with that she strode off across to the bathroom. Hermione quickly locked the door and stripped stepping into the huge shower, where warm water poured over her body as she washed her hair. _Why is he being nice to me? It's not normal. _As she got out of the shower and dried herself down, that was all that puzzled her. Why? She got dressed, a silence filled their quarters, Hermione figured that he must have left with out her. She felt a sinking feeling in her chest. So she grabbed her bag, stuffed to breaking point with books that had been lazily piled in and headed out. Just before reaching the great hall, she caught up with Ron and Harry.

"Morning boys"

They turned round to great her with quick hugs, before another barrage of questions came her way.

"Morinin' Mione, so whose head boy?" asked Ron with an air of uncertainty

Sighing Hermione gave in_, I figure I'm going to have to answer some time _"The Head boy is Malfoy, alright? And we have to share quarters, and a bed, and I walked in on him naked okay!" it all came out in a jumble as if she'd be waiting for ever to say it.

Harry was the first to react. "You have to what? With who? YOU SAW WHAT!" She looked to see what Ron thought, he was silent and slightly pastier than a moment ago. _Oh dear_. "Look Harry, Ronald, there is nothing I can do about it, as much as I hate that boy he's been alright just leave it" she sighed giving in to the inevitable.

"If he so much as touches you I'll hex his balls into next millennia, followed by his arse and scabby little body" seethed Ron_, if only you knew about that 'scabby little body' Ron, if only you knew._

As they walked in the conversation was still going in that vein, boring Hermione stupid. Draco on the other hand was also being interrogated by Crabbe, Goyle and Zambini. "So who is she?"

"Is she hot?"

"What house?"  
"Obviously she's pureblood?"

_If only they knew _Draco mused.In his mind she was the hottest thing at Hogwarts, not that he'd ever admit it, to anyone. He'd only just admitted it to himself. He answered all the questions with the air of a real Malfoy, with hatred. After sipping some pumpkin juice and nattering about Quidditch with the boys the post came and dropped into his lap was a small parchment bound with purple ribbon. It was from the Headmaster,

"_Dear Head Boy and Girl,_

_Last night in our little meeting I forgot to tell_

_you one last thing, you have to work together in all _

_projects this year. I would like you enjoy each others _

_company there is two seats at the teachers table if_

_either of you wish to join us. I hope you found your_

_quarters acceptable. Please make sure your better _

_half reads this note._

_The Headmaster"_

_Great, more time with her, _He found him-self thinking un-sarcastically; then kicking him-self mentally and thinking she's not worthy to share the air breathed by a Malfoy. After finishing off his goblet of juice he made his way over to the Gryffindor table. As he leant over her shoulder to make pass her the note, it felt as if every eye in the building was on them.

"Erm, Granger this is for us." He handed her the note and avoided Harry and Ron's eyes.

"Right." He looked down at her again and waited for her decision. "Um, Ron. Harry. Me and Malfoy have to sit at the teachers table to discuses possible projects with the head master." Draco let out a breath he hadn't know he'd been holding and walked with her up to the table.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger." The headmaster said indicating for them to sit in the seats next to him. Hermione in the one nearest Dumbledore, and Draco in the one next to Professor Flitwick. "I trust that your room is to your liking?"

_Yes. _Hermione was surprised at her inner feelings, but then again she was starting to like Malfoy a lot more then she was letting on.

_Yes. _Draco scolded him-self.

"Well…"

"You see…" Dumbledore looked at them over the top of his half moon glasses.

"The bed?" He said, and the two slightly flush teenagers nodded. "Ahhh it's all in the name of inter house relations you understand. The closer you are the better you will get on in time, thus making Hogwarts one happy family." He replied jovially.

"But sir, one bed? Isn't that going a little too far?" Hermione said a little too un-enthusiastically.

"Well if you make a new friend, sharing a bed is all in the job isn't it?" They both knew there was no way out of this one, Draco and Hermione were both quite happy with this, secretly thanking the old meddler for his perseverance. But of course they didn't show it. "You are aware that you are taking all planning responsibilities?" The two heads nodded.

"Yes and I think I would be a great idea to have some sort of ball, at Christmas." Hermione said with a grin. She had always wanted some sort of Christmas ball and now she had a chance to plan it.

"What a splendid idea Ms. Granger."

"How about we make it a masquerade?" Draco asked, quite pleased at his bright idea.

"It seems we picked the heads well this year. You two will work superbly together." Hermione shot a look at Draco, willing him to stop butting in on her good ideas but all he did was just smirk at her. Dumbledore just grabbed a banana, oblivious to his last few words being seen as untrue.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy. Your timetables." Hermione took hers and looked at it, as did Draco. Neither noticed Dumbledore slipping away.

"What you got first, Ganger?" Malfoy asked, out of pure curiosity.

"Why should I tell you?" She snapped back, not even looking up from her timetable.

"I was trying to be nice. We have to live together remember? And share a bed." He shivered at this.

"That's the only reason you're being nice to me? Because you have to sleep with me?" He didn't know what to say but apparently she didn't care since she carried on. "If you really must know, I have Herbol… since when do I take Herbology as a N.E.W.T?" Draco was the first to realise what was going on and her just stared at Hermione. She looked up and saw that look in his eyes and it dawned on her too.

"We're sharing classes!"

"This is going too far" Hermione wasn't angry at having to share these things with Draco, just that her life was being controlled by a mad old man!

"Oh well, thanks to you I have to take divination with that old bat Trelawney. You do realise I walked out of her class after a term last year!"

All Draco could do was laugh, _at least we both have to do crap we don't want to do_. "That means you can do my homework for me then Granger."

She stormed off, out of the great hall and towards greenhouse four where their first lesson of the day was being held.

Within ten minutes of arriving the rest of the class were coming in, Draco immediately went to stand with her. _He thinks he can use me like that he's got another thing coming._ Today they were working with an incredibly rare plant, and Draco and Hermione, being head boy and girl had to work with each other. The plant they were potting was only small, but incredibly powerful. It holds the inner most secrets of the people planting it up, but in order for it to not reveal them the pair must stay friends… or at least civil. _Oh no! _The joint thought between the two, they both had so much to hide and now at the first hurdle a little plant was threatening to ruin everything. Each was more determined than before to become the closest of friends. After the hassle at breakfast the rest of the day passed with ease, as both were desperately trying to appease the other. The only problem came when the school day finished and they had to retire to their quarters. Hermione wanted a shower, her head was pounding and she was tired from the first day back and was desperately trying to ignore the huge amount of homework that was already filling up her diary. So as soon as they opened the door she headed for the bathroom. And so did Draco. Obviously they had both been thinking the same thing. She glared at him

"I'm having a shower where do you think you are going?" She was not in the mood for this tonight.

"I'm having a bath but it's blatantly not alright with you so I'm going to do it any way" and he stormed in to the bathroom.

"MALFOY GET YOUR STINKING PREJUICED ARSE OUT OF MY BATHROOM" She screamed through the door on the brink of tears. Malfoy smirked, unable to think of anything else to do_, hell hath no fury like a witch scorned! How true that daft saying is now. _

BANG! _Oh no what's She broke now, stupid mudblood._

The noise shook the small quarters like a canon going off. He had not yet had a chance to take of his trousers, but that was the only thing he had on as he ran into the main living area, only to find Hermione brandishing her wand with anger he'd only seen in one other person, Potter. She was exploding things at a rate of knots, the clock was gone, one of the three chairs was in shards over the room, and the lights were severely cracked. She obviously hadn't noticed him_. Bloody insolent, puerile, spoilt, pureblood, Slytherin prince._ She turned casting another spell, directly at him. She had been aiming for the door to give him a shock, and hadn't seen him.

"Nooooooo!" She screamed.

* * *

**A/N: **Starlight and Pricey: review please. 


	2. Secerets

**A/N: **Starlight Blue: Hididdly ho reader, and welcome to the next exciting intallment of... Two In The Bed. Thanks for all the reviews, we love you for them. Sorry its taken ages but Blondie over there...  
Pricey Blonde: Hey.  
Starlight Blue: Has been busy with her homework (Which she's beendoing a hermione on when it could have taken 10 minutes) so she couldn't write much and also my computer went heywireso couldn't get onhere! Anyways, we've kept you waiting long enough., hereyou go...

* * *

**Chapter Two  
Secerets **

Lucky he dodged. She let out a sigh before retreating to her pissed off state.

"What the fck? Hermione!"

"Its your own fault Draco!" It took a few seconds for them to realise what they had just said.

"First names?" Draco said calmly.

"Yeah." Hermione said, blowing it off as if it were nothing, back walking up to him then past him stopping to say something. "And I get the bathroom!" He turned quickly to try and stop her but it was too late. She had shut the door.

"Damn, she's clever." He said to him self, trying to fight down the bitterness he'd felt all these years of her beating him in every subject.

"I heard that." She laughed but it was soon drowned out by the sound of running water.

_That smells nice. _She walked into the living room and saw the door to the kitchen was open, a fabulous smell wafting through.

"I didn't know you cooked, Draco." She called to him. Sitting in one of the chairs looking around.

"Yeah and I clean as well, as you might have noticed." She smiled inwardly and looked over at the kitchen door where Draco was now standing, his hair damp as if he had, had his bath.

"Have you had a bath?"

"Yes." He said as if it was obvious. "Why?"

"But I was having my shower?"

"Yeah, well I went in while you where having your shower, you look really hot naked." Her jaw dropped, but he just laughed.

"I take back what I said about you being clever. I went to the Prefects bathroom. Don't be disgusting."

Hermione snorted, before bursting into fits of laughter. "Okay so that was a bit thick!" Draco just smirked and went back to his cooking, the conversation flowed through the kitchen as the evening meal was served. _Mmmm. _Duck with plum sauce and spaghetti, Draco's favourite. He was just setting the table when to his surprise he heard Hermione's exclamation:

"Ohhhh my favourite, Draco you cooked my favourite meal!" with a huge grin on her face.

"Mine too" he replied, almost smiling. Hermione thought it lit up his entire face making him look warm and approachable. _He should definitely do that more often. _As they dug into the delicious food Draco had prepared, Dobby appeared.

"Would Missy Granger or Sir Malfoy like anything?" squeaked the small elf, obviously intimidated by Draco's presence.

"I think Dobby a bottle of red wine would be perfect," asked Hermione, knowing that Hogwarts pupils where only ever aloud wine with meals although not many drank it. Dobby instantly disappeared, in his absence there was an awkward silence, with a crack he re appeared – carrying not one, but three bottles of seventy year old red wine! "Dobby brought extra so as you could fill up the refrigerator without asking every time" Draco replied "Thank you Dobby" with a slight amount of disdain in his voice; which earned him a glare from Hermione. All the elf could do was squeak excitedly, with a bright flash of pride in his face he disappeared. The two drank most of a bottle of wine over the meal, just enough to make them feel merry. But after they had finished they carried on, and by the time they'd finished the second bottle Hermione was totally drunk, but Draco still had his wits about him…just.

"You know Draco," Hermione slurred as Draco hulled her to into the sitting room, "you're, hic, really cu… hic… te" He gently laid her down on the sofa and brushed some stray hers out her face.

"So are…" He caught him-self before he slipped up. _It's the alcohol talking…I hope. _"Sleep Hermione. Sleep."

She fell.

"OW! Shit!" She rolled over onto her back, realising she was in the living room and that she couldn't remember what happed last night. "Why am I in here?" Her head began throb. "And why does my head hurt?"

"It's called a hang over." The cold voice had a hint of warmness to it and suddenly it all came rushing back. The dinner, the wine, the jokes, her saying he was cute, falling a… _Hang on! I told him he was cute!_ She sat up and saw Draco sitting calmly on the sofa, smirking at her.

"I didn't mean it!" She blurted out. Feeling the blush rise in her cheeks, Hermione quickly rose from the floor. "I n-need a shower." Draco looked bewildered as she ran past only just being able to hand her a phial. She held onto it and ran to the bathroom. She turned the shower on and started to cry. _What have I done! _She couldn't believe in they'd been getting on for what? Two days and she goes and wrecks it. She stood in the shower and cried. Her head pounding, every sound making the pain worse, when she got out and wrapped herself in a large fluffy, forest green towel and made her way, clothes and the phial in arms, to the door. Just then it twigged that she really should look at what the potion was. She took out the cork and sniffed – a god send! It was hangover reliever. She gulped it back in two quick swigs and instantly her head began to numb and she left the bathroom and entered the bedroom to get dressed; still embarrassed about the night before. But she wandered where and why Draco had got the potion for her. It was a lot of hassle to go to for someone he'd bullied for the last six years. _What has changed?_

She prepared for the day and headed to her first lesson – transfiguration- without breakfast, she still felt too sick. When she got there, Harry and Ron were already present (surprisingly) she took a seat in-between her two best friends. The chatted happily through the lesson, they were supposed to be transfiguring a bracelet into a working watch, which was very complicating. As ever Hermione was the first to complete the task, so as ever she spent the rest of the lesson chatting with the boys and helping her peers. All too soon the lesson was over and she returned to her quarters with Gryffindor fifty points up in the house points challenge thanks to her skills in McGonnagals lessons. She flopped down on the sofa, deciding to do her homework later. Grabbing Hogwarts, A History out of her bag to relax with when Draco clambered through the entrance. "Hermione, will you tutor me in charms?" asked Draco, almost nervously but in truth, once again he was trying to fight down that overwhelming bitterness bred into him by his despicable father. She was shocked. _He must've changed if he's asking for my help._

"What charm you stuck with?" she replied, trying not to giggle at his face.

"Patronus, I just can't get mine to take form" She sighed; this was going to be hard work – for both of them.

"Come on then"

Hermione stood and lead him into the small study room next to their bedroom,

"Right think of your happiest moment, the one moment in your life that really makes you smile, every time you think of it you should feel that happiness spread through you. Got one?" Draco nodded, a little uncertainly. "Okay concentrate on that, really concentrate, let the moment wash over you like a wave and try when your ready" Draco focused on the day of the final battle between good and evil, he was working with the order as a spy along side his uncle Severus. Him, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Dumbledore where surrounding the Dark Lord, most of his Death Eaters dead, Draco could feel the concentration of magic in the air where four of the most powerful good wizards stood, his father killed earlier in the battle. They saw the sign and focused all their power into one last curse at the same time they all shouted it

"Avada Kedavra!" A flash of emerald light and Voldemort was crumbled to the ground still alive but uneven to so much as move, when flash, Harry repeated the curse this time alone he was gone. There was a huge scorch mark in the ground and that was the end of the reign of Tom Riddle. Draco had only returned their once to see it filled with wild flowers. It was beautiful. At that moment he almost screamed the charm

"Expecto Patronus!" and out of his wand flew the most beautiful white horse he'd ever seen. Before jumping up and down "I did it! I did it!" Without thinking he ran to Hermione wrapping his around her hips and lifting her up. She flung her arms around his neck as he swung her round and they both shouted. "We did it! We did it!" Forgetting them selves completely only to be brought back to reality when, Draco's horse gave a huff. He relished Hermione, as she did him.

"Oh…"

"Um…"

"Yeah…"

"So…"

"Why did I do that?" Draco said, his cheeks tinted pink. Hermione's were to and she looked away.

"How should I know?" Draco's expression softened but turned hard again when she looked back at him. "You going to name him?" She asked quietly. Draco hadn't thought about naming his Patronus, but now that he thought of it, it was a good idea.

"Um…Penguin." Hermione snorted. "What's so funny?" She snorted again. By now the proctor had vanished leaving Draco very much to his own problems.

"You're calling a horse… penguin?" He nodded and realised how funny it sounded.

"Fine… I'll call her premiere niege. (first snow)" Hermione stopped laughing and sighed.

"Good choice." But she wandered where Draco had gotten the name from, although she knew that Malfoy was a French name she highly doubted that he had actually learnt the language of his family.

The next few weeks flew by with no incidents. Consumed by work and planning Draco and Hermione hardly noticed each other they only ever noticed when it came to sleeping or they're almost daily bickering. Hermione had registered that Draco always woke first and was dressed by 5 am. She wandered what he was hiding from her. Draco however knew it was best she never knew that he held on to her at night. Every morning since the day when she taught him the Patronus charm, he would wake to find his arm around her thin waist. But he had no time to ponder on this as the Halloween ball was pulling up faster then they could plan. They ended up staying up into the late hours of the night as the Saturday loomed just days away.

"Catering?" She said, eyes glued to her list lying on the table.

"Check." He said looking at her instead of his list, which he was holding in his hand.

"Decorations?"

"Check." He lazily looked at his list then back at her.

"Clear up squad?"

"Check… look we have everything Hermione can I please stop saying check?" Draco snapped, slighty agitated by the whole damned thing. She looked up from the list, at him then at her watch then back at him.

"Well…" Draco made a sad face and pretended to beg. "…oh ok." He got up and thumped the air.

"Finally." He said, stretching his arms out so his shirt rode up showing some pale skin. Hermione got up while and exited the room, patting Draco's exposed flesh as she past him. He caught onto what she meant strait away. "I have not gained weight." He said flatly.

"I never said you had." She walked out the door and Draco followed.

"Then why'd you pat my tummy?" She suppressed a giggle at the sound of a Malfoy saying the word tummy.

"I don't know." She shrugged.

"You just couldn't keep your hands off me could you?" She stopped out side the bedroom door, her hand on the handle and turned to face him.

"Keep dreaming Malfoy." She went in making Malfoy wait out side while she changed.

He opened his eyes as the sunlight came streaming the window. He felt the empty space beside him rather then saw it. _Oh dear. She knows._ He could here the shower running in the bathroom, so he hurried to get ready for the day, grabbing his bag he decided to head to the Great Hall for breakfast, but what worried him was how she'd woken, how had they been lead?

Hermione got out of the shower_, Oh God what am I going to do? Does he like me, or does he sleep like that with_ _everyone?_ She thought back to the hand laced around her hip and the other on her right breast wandering what or who he had been dreaming of. _No he definitely does not, but I know he wasn't dreaming of me. He'd never go for boring old Hermione Granger._ Her head was spinning with questions, none of which she was brave enough to ask. As she stepped out of the bathroom she expected to see Draco sat on the sofa, but he wasn't there. She stepped into the bathroom and seen a made bed and a school bag gone. _Well I won't be able to ask him now anyway. _She got ready and made her way down to the Great Hall, she found a space between Harry and Ron as she always did and decided today she'd take it instead of sitting with Mr. Hug-In-Sleep.

"Good Morning" Hermione chimed.

The atmosphere was icy, she was blatantly ignored by Ron and Harry gave her a rather peeved. "Mornin'" through a mouthful of cereal. _Oh no, what now! _She was on the edge of her tether.

"Come on then, tell me exactly what I've done wrong now?" she snapped at them; trying to goad them into a fight, she felt so frustrated.

"Well," Harry started slowly in a calm voice.

"You never talk to us anymore!" Ron spat looking up from the daily profit. She looked at Ron who was shooting daggers and then at Harry who was hastily shoving more cereal into his mouth.

"Fine." She stood up and started to walk away from them. "I can tell when I'm not wanted." And for the first time in seven years she felt lonely.

The rest of her day went just as smoothly as breakfast had. What with her trying to avoid Draco's eyes through there morning classes and then not going to the hall for lunch, instead hiding up in her room, eating one of the pumpkin sweets she had perchased for the feast that night. She was sitting on the bed staring out of one f the large window and finishing off her snack when the porthole opened and she heard her name being called.

"Hermione?" She heard a door open and closes. Then open again. "Hermione are you here?" Another series of open and closing then opening of doors. "Hermi… there you are." She kept looking out the window. "Look the setting up team bailed, say they have detention, all five of them. So we have to do it." Hermione swallowed the last of her sweet and got up still not looking at Draco. She picked up her wand and made her way out of the room; Draco trailing behind her.

"Here ok?" He asked though he knew he'd get no reply. Hermione was still mad at him for something he could not control. He pinned up the orange decoration and moved on, levitating a pumpkin and placing it in one of the corners, once again asking a second opinion and once again getting no reply. About ten minutes after he heard her complaints.

"Why'd you put that there? That's where we're putting the giant candy cauldron!"

"I did ask you first!" He snapped back at her. But once more she just ignored him. "Hermione! What's wrong with you!"

"What's wrong with…? I'll tell you what's wrong with me!" she stomped up to him ready to give him a piece of her mind.

"Tu est comme ton père, il était un homme horrible! J'ai déteste il et je ne t'aime pas! Allez de nouveau au garçon que vous étiez!" She screamed at the boy stood in front of her, quite confident that he wouldn't understand a word she had said.

"Tu me confondes Draco. Je ne peux pas vous faire confiance!" She turned her back to storm away when Draco replied.

"S'il tu plait bouesange! Je ne suis pas comme mon père, tu ne comprends pas rien! Mon père n'est rien!" And with that he stormed away leaving a slightly abashed Hermione in the middle of a pile of decorations. Hermione spent the whole night putting up decorations on her own, whilst thinking over the conversation. But, the Hall looked spectacular, it was better than any other year she thought – although she knew if her and Draco had worked together it would've been even better. Hermione sneaked up to their quarters and got into bed, lying there looking out of the window, and when Draco turned her back on her. Her heart wrenched.

Evening passed and morning came and Hermione awoke to the sound of a slamming door. _Hmmm six o'clock, where's he going this early? _She had a shower and got ready for the day, deciding to have breakfast in their quarters not wanting to contend with Harry and Ron. At exactly quarter to eight Hermione started walking to Herbology, head down close to tears but fighting them back. Nothing changed. Ever.

"Well class," Professor Sprout announced once Hermione took her place next to Draco; who was still coldly ignoring her. "we have unfortunately have a secret burst coming up." A soft hum covered the class room and Hermione jerked her head up, to see Malfoy doing the same out of the corner of her eye. _We had a fight!_ Was all that went through Hermione's mind. Where as Draco thoughts were. _This isn't good. They'll all know. This really isn't good. _The Professor had set a plant at the top of the table. "Miss Ganger, Mr Malfoy. You've failed your friend ship. Now must face the consequences." The plant began to shake and finally the flower opened. With it came to secrets, spoken in the voices of Hermione and Draco.

* * *

**A/N: **Starlight and Pricey: REVIEW! plz 

**The French: **These are all ruff tranlaions. and may not be quit right. But this is what the translater came out with when i typed it in.

Tu est comme ton père, il était un homme horrible! J'ai déteste il et je ne t'aime pas! Allez de nouveau au garçon que vous étiez -Youare like your father,he was a horrible man! I hateyou and I do not love you! Goback the boy who you were.

Tu me confondes Draco. Je ne peux pas vous faire confiance! - You confuse me Draco. I cannot trust you!

S'il tu plait bouesange! Je ne suis pas comme mon père, tu ne comprends pas rien! Mon père n'est rien!" -Please mudblood!I am not like my father, you understand nothing! My father is nothing!


	3. Friendship

**A/N: **Starlight Blue:Hill ho reader some chages to the last chapter and this one. hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Three  
Friendship**

Draco's came first. He was already trembling with fear, feeling a sharp prickling in the back of his eyes. Then his harsh voice reached his ears, making his heart wrench.

"My father, Lucius Zane Malfoy, murdered – by the use of the unforgivable curse' my sister, who was six months and fourteen days younger than myself, Draco Zane Malfoy."

_Tears were streaming down his face, he was no longer in the little greenhouse on the rolling lawns outside Hogwarts, but stood by a lake. The shadow of his family manor looming over him and in front of Draco was a small, trembling girl with flowing blonde hair and big, blue, innocent eyes. She was crying silent, but looked as if she was talking to herself; he walked towards her wand raised. It was his first Christmas home from Hogwarts but it had not snowed at his home. As he reached the girl, placing himself before her, his father appeared. With a glint of madness in his cold, steely eyes he laughed._

_"This'll teach your slut of a mother not to sleep around Draco. Just you watch."_

_Only then did the young boy realize what was going to happen. He was going to kill her, his beautiful sister._

_"No father, no" he cried throwing himself in front of his sister. "Please don't!"_

_"Oh get out of my way you snivelling brat"  
Draco didn't move an inch._

_"Fine if you want to do it the hard way. Crucio!" Sneered Lucius_

_And with that one simple word, Draco was writhing in pain on the floor screaming out. And at that moment when he closed his eyes, when the pain got too much the curse was lifted. Draco forced his eyes open, there was a maniacal smile pasted on his fathers face. He tried to move but his muscles were screaming, the pain still lingering. All he could do was watch as his father raised his wand._

_"Avada Kedavra you little bitch"_

_A flash of green light and Draco heard her fall to the ground, Lucius sneered striding over to the place the small girl had fallen grabbing her arm and throwing her into the lake behind him. Slowly she sank to the bottom. The last thing he saw before he passed out was his mother running down from the manor screaming; obviously she had been made to sit in the house, unable to do a thing. Then he passed out, succumbing to the darkness in his heart and soul._

Draco snapped back to the humid air in the green house, to find everyone present staring at him. _Oh god no! I've got to get out of here. _With that thought, he bolted out of the hot glass building. He ran and ran not knowing where he was going or of the commotion he'd caused back in the green house. People where talking in load voices and Professor Sprout was busy writing a letter to Dumbledore about the new offence to Lucius' name. Hermione, however, was horror stuck, at Lucius, at Draco for holding it in and most of all, at her self. _All those time's… when I said…Oh God I have to apologise! _And with that thought still in mind she grabbed her bag and snuck out the room, slipping away with ease, hearing her secret being spilled to a room of uninterested 7th years. No one heard but her.

He was sitting in a tree. One leg pulled up to his chest, his head resting on the kneecap, the other hanging limply down. His blond hair had created a curtain around his face so Hermione could not see if he was crying or not. There was no movement so she assumed he wasn't. Taking a chance, she called his name.

"Draco?" He didn't move. "Draco?" She called again, still no reply. "Draco!" There was a snort and his head shot up. He had been sleeping.

"I'm up! I'm up! I'm…" He looked down at the bushy haired Gryffindor. "oh its you, Granger." He sneered turning to look the other way, folding his arms on his knee and laying his head on them. She ignored him switching to her surname and called up to him again.

"Draco, look at me." He didn't say anything. "Draco! Look at me! I'm warning you!" She made her way to the trunk of the tree. "I'll come up there if I have to." She saw his face flinch a bit with something that looked like worry, but it was gone as soon as it came. Still he said nothing. "Right that's it." She looked at the trunk and swept her clock behind her, placing her foot on one of the indents. Slowly she made her way up the tree. It didn't look that far from the ground, only the third branch up but when she reached the second branch, she began to get dizzy. That's when she slipped. She felt her mouth open and the feeling of falling then a hand closing tight around her arm. She opened her eyes and saw Draco straddling the branch and stretching out to grab her, his eyes glistening with tears again. She just looked back up at him her head spinning.

"Well grab onto the branch, you stupid girl!" He snapped at her, his voice sharp but worried at the same time. She did as she was told and hulled her self into a sitting poison next to him. She watched as he sifted his weight so that they were balanced and the branch wouldn't snap. This meant he was sitting only inches from her. She looked up and him, searching his face for the pigheaded, pride ridden, stuck up boy she hated but wish she could see right now. That boy was better then seeing this one. One who's eyes where now glazed with tears. One who looked as though he was reliving the day she had only heard of. One who she felt so, so very sorry for. She had no idea what to do, the only person she had ever known in this boy was fading away right before her eyes. He was weakening and she wasn't sure whether this was good or bad. So she did all she could. She sat there, just being with him. Being a friend.

"Ah, Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger." Hermione jumped when she heard the voice. She looked side to side and saw that she was still in the tree. _I must of fallen asleep. _It was then that she realized two things. One that Draco's head was on her shoulder and that her arm was round his shoulders and two Professor Dumbledore was down on the ground and could be looking up her skirt.

"Yes Sir?" Draco answered. _HE WAS AWAKE! WITH HIS HEAD ON MY SHOULDER! _He removed his head from her shoulder and looked down.

"Could you both come with me please? We need to talk." Hermione was still looking shocked at Draco when he looked back at her.

"What?" He asked a sight smile on his face.

"N-nothing." She turned and climbed down the trunk, a knot in her stomach that wasn't there before he smiled at her.

Without saying a word they followed the headmaster to his office, not even stopping to laugh at the password of _'Soursnapes'._ They entered the circular room in a daze, the portraits all murmuring to one another – casting suspicious glances at Draco.

"Sit my dears," said Dumbledore indicating to two chintz armchairs "Have some chocolate." Both knew it was a demand as a box of Honey dukes best chocolate was thrust under their nose. But after eating it, they both felt much better.

"So Draco, are you alright?" asked the headmaster, his hands sat on the desk.

"Yeh I'm fine, I don't want to talk about it."

"That's fine Mr Malfoy." After Harry's performance at the end of his fifth year, he knew better than to force people, especially hormonal adolescents to talk. "But I must inform you that I have to report this allegation to the Ministry of Magic, and you may be called in for questioning and be subjected to the use of both Vertiserum and a Pensieve. I'm sorry for this Draco, but your father must be punished if this is found true."

Hermione saw Draco visibly tense, when Dumbledore queried his sisters' murder. She put her hand gently on his arm, in hopes to calm him slightly.

"IT IS TRUE!" screamed the distressed boy, tears starting to slide down his chiselled face "I saw it." the last three words were barely a whisper.

"Well I haven't seen the proof myself, but that delightful little plant does only speak the truth so I have to believe you. You may go if there is nothing you wish to say." Before turning to Hermione as if he just remembered her presence "Thank you Miss Granger."

The two young adults left the room, and in silence returned to their quarters. Hermione was the one to break the silence.

"Draco, you've got to talk about this…" she whispered

"I don't want to, it's nothing, none of your business." And with that he stormed off to the single bedroom, leaving Hermione to sink onto the couch and cry.

Over the next few days, this continued, Hermione trying to get Draco to vent, Draco refusing to tell her the full story. Hermione started to spiral into closure and she drew back from everyone, even Ron and Harry. She didn't even notice that one night Draco didn't even sleep in the bed, until the morning, when she found the sheet wrapped around her and her waist was free of warm arms. Quickly getting dressed, she ran down to breakfast and scanned the teacher's bench. He wasn't there.

"Hey Hermione!" She whipped her head round at the boy's voice, hoping that Draco would be standing there but all she saw was Ron and Harry.

"Oh, hi guys." She said turning round again and scanning the hall for any sign that the blonde had been there at all that morning.

"Are you ok, 'Mione?" Harry asked, his voice riddled with concern.

"Yeah, you haven't been in here at all in a week…" Hermione gave up on the blonde and turned round to face her old friends.

"What date is it?" Hermione asked. Time had flown by, she knew that but it can't have been a week.

"7th of November…" Harry said.

"Oh… Well, I've just been busy, that's all."

"Yah busy with Ferret boy!" Ron snapped.

"To busy to eat?" Harry asked ignoring Ron's comment.

"Look, I…" She stopped mid-sentence. She saw the blonde haired boy walking silently across the stone floored hall. "…I…I have to go!" She said pushing thought the two boys, Draco already walking up the stairs.

"Hermione?" Harry said turning to see where she was going. She flew across the hall and up the steps, following Draco.

"Now she ditching us for him?" Ron asked. "This is not right." Harry didn't answer. "Hey. You don't think their… you no, dating or anything… do you?" Ron said uneasily.

"No." Harry said after a moment. Hermione flew round the corner, Draco still not answering her calls to him. "But something's up with Hermione."

"Draco!" She rounded the corner and saw him, still walking fast, trying to avoid her. "Draco!" she shouted again, to no success. She steadily walked behind him and concentrated. _I know I read this some where, I just have to concentrate. _Suddenly with no warning, no pull or anything, She was standing in a hallway different to the one she was just in, this on had a tapestry in it, and Draco was standing very confused, in front of a wall.

"What the…!" He exclaimed and whirled on Hermione. "What did you just do!" She didn't answer, she just walked up and down 3 time in front of the tapestry. She then pulled it back. Draco, sensing what was going to happen, tried to get away, but before he knew it, he was being dragged into the room. It was red and gold, making Draco cringe, and had a table and two chairs set in the middle. These where green and sliver, much more to his liking, and the rest of the room was empty. He watched as Hermione dumped her school bag and walked over to on of the chairs.

"We're going to be late you know." Draco said wearily.

"We have two free periods." Hermione said not looking at him. "Now sit!" Draco dropped his bags and walked over to the chairs. This was when he noticed the chessboard.

"What's this for?" Picking up one of the pieces. Instantly it, and its teammates, turned sliver, as did every black square on the board. Hermione picked up a white and it did the same only her pieces turned to gold.

"We play, I win, you talk. We play, I lose, I let it go." Draco raised an eyebrow at her.

"No." He said simply, putting down the pawn, which he had picked up, and walking over to the door. Hermione pointed her wand at it but said nothing, It was only when he could not open the door, that Draco realised she had locked it. He sighed, staying calm for a few moments, then kicked at the door. "What! Do! You! Not! Understand! About! The! Word! NO?" Hermione sat there calmly as he kicked the door on each word. This was followed by silence the only noise being that of Draco ragged breathing. "Fine." He whispered, after his breathing was regular. He turned and walked over to the board. "But, if I win, you don't only have to drop this stupid thing, but you have to tell me your secret." Hermione pondered this. It could make or brake everything, but did she want to risk it. _Yes. _

"Ok, Done." She said sticking out her hand, which Draco took. They shock on it thinking the exact same thoughts: _I have to win this game! _

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **Starlight and Pricey:Ok what you think? Review plz! 


End file.
